


It's Time to Talk

by jayemitch



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayemitch/pseuds/jayemitch
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: I saw two spoilers online and wrote a version of how I thought/hoped these conversations actually play out. Then, in searching Twitter, I noticed someone complained (RIGHTFULLY SO!) that someone had posted without a Summary, and then I panicked because I knew it probably was mine! I didn't realize that the NOTES are not posted like the summary. I am SO sorry to anyone who I may have spoiled anything for!!! Sorry being a newbie to the site, I didn't really get the etiquette of that.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 33
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently, I get inspired by spoilers and then have to write out how I would like/hope to see it go before I actually see it ... Here's hoping! 
> 
> On a side note: did anyone else see the Cigar Chat spoiler and get slightly irritated with Kelly's surprised reaction and the statement 'You and Brett?' ??? I have watched many replays of YouTube videos (admittedly TOO many!) and Kelly seems to watch them and grin knowingly a lot. I have some examples ready to go:  
> \- When Casey told Kelly that Brett got engaged to the Chaplain, Kelly looked right at Casey to see his reaction first before saying anything then ended up NOT saying anything at all.  
> \- When Casey was welcoming Brett back home to 51, you can CLEARLY see Kelly in the background, watching them and grinning.  
> \- When they are welcoming Mackey to 51, and Casey and Brett are walking out of Boden's office, you can see Kelly in the office, watching them walk away, smiling knowingly.  
> \- When Casey comes home from spending the night on Brett's couch, Stella is pretty much right out telling Kelly there's more there and he like, "OK." but doesn't say 'Nope, not my friend.'.  
> \- and lastly, when Casey is watching Brett after she's been avoiding him, and Kelly bluntly asks about the look and tells him to sort it out. 
> 
> OKAY, rant over ... I just needed to know if I was being ridiculous ... I mean, other than obsessing over a fictional show this much ...

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Hey.” Casey stopped his friend as he passed his quarters. “You got a few minutes?” He held up two cigars as an invitation.

“Yeah.” Severide shrugged. “Let’s do it.” He turned and followed as Casey made his way through the house. They donned their gear in silence and pulled out their well-worn lawn chairs.

“So, what’s up?” Severide asked as they lit their cigars and pulled back those first hard puffs.

“I think I screwed up big time.” Casey admitted. He had been thinking about this for days and couldn’t make any sense to it. That’s why he figured it was time to talk it out and since the person he was used to talking stuff out with was part of the problem, he had to go to the next best thing.

“You and Brett?” Severide guessed.

“You knew?” Casey’s head shot up.

“Get out.” Severide shook his head. “The whole house knows there’s something there dude. And that something’s going on because of all the weird vibes between you two lately.”

“Not any more. Looks like that was the extent of it.” Matt sighed.

“What exactly was the extent of it?” Severide asked. “Did actually get together?”

“We kissed. Well, she kissed me.” Casey corrected himself.

“You are irresistible.” Severide shrugged, teasing his friend.

“Then she asked me about Gabby and I blanked.” Casey sighed.

“What do you mean she asked you about Gabby?” Severide asked carefully.

“She asked me if Gabby came back would I leave with her.” Casey had repeated that question over and over in his head for days. “And I said I didn’t know.”

“That really sucks.” Severide took another puff.

“Tell me about it.” Casey raised his eyebrows.

“For her more than you though.” Severide pointed it out honestly.

“Wait, what?” Casey turned his head to look at him.

“Casey, come ON.” Severide sighed.

“What do you mean more for her?” Casey asked, totally clueless.

“Think about it. Brett probably knows a lot about your relationship with Dawson. They were partners. They rode together for hours, talking about their lives. And since I know about Brett’s love life from Stella, you can assume that girls just talk more about this kind of thing then we do.” Severide said wisely. “Not to mention, when Gabby came home last year, she saw how happy you were after that. She knows how happy Gabby makes you.”

“Being with Gabby hasn’t made me happy for a long time.” Casey sighed, admitting it out loud for the first time ever. “And it wasn’t because Gabby was here. It was because I felt it was finally okay that it was over.”

“Did you tell Brett that?” Severide asked.

“I didn’t get chance.” Casey replied miserably. “She asked me to leave that night and it’s been pretty hard to talk here.”

“And you haven’t talked again? Seriously, what is stopping you Casey?” Severide asked. “Are you still thinking about Gabby as an option?”

“Not at all. I’ve realized in the last while that I want more in a relationship than Gabby can give me. Doesn’t mean I won’t always have love for her. I guess I’m scared. Brett is not someone I want to lose as a friend.” Casey admitted.

“Thank god you know that you’re finally over Gabby.” Severide decided there was some brains in his best friend’s head. “But, Casey, you’re an idiot.” He groaned.

“Thanks.” Casey threw him a look.

“Look, I’m sorry, but you need to realize what the rest of us realized a while ago as we watched you and Brett not only become closer over the last couple of years, but dance around maybes with each other for the last little bit.” Severide sighed. “Brett is perfect for you. She’s your person. I know you knew it the minute the Chaplin asked her to marry him in front of you. You watched in horror as the whole house congratulated her. I never saw you look that way over Gabby. Not once.” Before he could argue, Severide held up his hand. “Don’t get me wrong. I know you loved Gabby and no one would ever question it after hearing your good bye speech over the radio when we thought you were a goner in that fire. And you were really unhappy for a long time after she left. But you were miserable for the four months that Brett was gone.”

“How do I fix it?” Casey asked after a minute.

“You need to TALK to her Casey. Honestly. No more guessing.” Severide nearly exploded with it. “I wasn’t good at it either. Until Stella demanded it. Because I figured out it was the most important part in keeping her in my life. I know I don’t want a life without her. Which is, how you just said you feel about Brett. And while you said it was as a friend, I know it’s because you love her, whether or not you’ve admitted it to yourself yet. And you need to tell her that.”

“What if she won’t listen?” Casey asked.

“Then you figure out how to show her and then that will make her listen.” Severide told him. “And if need be, I’ll start tag teaming with Stella. She’s been bugging Brett about her feelings for you for months.” Severide laughed. “Soon, she’ll realize it’ll just be easier to give in to all of us.”

“Thanks.” Casey sighed.

“Don’t mention it.” Severide grinned. “Just bring more of these babies for the celebration we’ll be having next time.” He waved his cigar in the night air. 

* * *

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Sylvie played with her drink nervously as she sat across from Stella at Molly’s, on one of the rare nights she wasn’t working behind the bar. “I’ve been in kind of a tail spin about it.”

“How was the kiss?” Stella demanded, getting down to the dirt she so badly wanted. Brett sighed. “I mean, was it good?” She asked devilishly.

“It was.” Brett confirmed as Stella sucked back her drink with a knowing look. “So not helpful Stella.”

“My bad.” Stella shrugged. “Actually, I don’t care. I think that this is a GOOD thing.” She elaborated. “It’s about time that you did something about it.”

“Until I cut it short and ended it.” Brett admitted with a sinking feeling at how her friend was going to react.

“Wait, WHAT?” Stella cried out, attracting the attention of the Squad guys at the bar.

“Stella.” Sylvie scolded.

“What do you mean you ended it?” Stella asked, not caring about who heard.

“I asked him about Gabby and it kind of killed the mood.” Brett sighed.

“What the HELL?” Stella demanded loudly enough to again draw looks from the bar.

“Stella, PLEASE.” Sylvie begged. “This is hard enough without the whole house knowing.”

“The whole house knows already.” Stella waved her hands. “You and Matt have been dancing around this for months and spend a ridiculous amount of time looking at each other. The men in the house can be dense, but they’re not dumb. They know something’s been brewing between you two.”

“Fudge.” Sylvie sighed. “Has it really been that obvious?”

“Girl, it doesn’t matter.” Stella waved it off again. “What matters is, WHY would you ask about Gabby? She’s not here.”

“And yet, she’s still between Matt and I and if she comes back, I don’t want to lose.” Brett admitted bravely.

“What do you mean, lose?” Stella sat back.

“Look at how happy he was when she came back last year. He practically was floating.” Brett reminded.

“And yet, as Emily told it to me, you practically pushed him into her arms.” Stella pointed out.

“Maybe.” Brett’s shoulders fell a little bit. “He encouraged me to be with Kyle too.”

“And look how that turned out because let’s be honest, your heart is with Casey.” Stella huffed.

“It didn’t work out because my home is in Chicago.” Brett argued. “And I missed everyone, not just him.”

“And we all missed you. But, Casey is in Chicago.” Stella was being stubborn. “And stop and go back. Why do you think you’d lose to Gabby?”

“This is going to be hard for you to understand.” Sylvie sighed.

“Try me.” Stella challenged her.

“Look, when you came to 51, you were a new person on Truck. You got to come in as your own person because you were viewed differently.” Sylvie started. “When I came in, I was, and always will be in some people’s eyes, Shay’s replacement. I was blonde and looked enough like her. So much so that Severide couldn’t even look at me unless he was drunk and then sometimes, I wondered who he was trying to talk to.” Sylvie shared with her. “It took me years to feel like people saw me as the paramedic on 61, not Shay’s replacement. When Kelly mounted that door onto the replacement ambo and said we were walking in her shadow, it’s truer for me than anyone else. I’m not going to walk in Gabby’s shadow, falling more and more in love with Matt than I already am, for her to show up and be the sun for him again. I can’t do it. If I’ve been in this much of a tailspin right now, imagine if I built a life with him?” She asked miserably.

“So, you HAVE imagined a life with Casey.” Stella picked out the most important part of the conversation to her.

“Stella, at this point of my old maid age, I’m thinking about building a life with anyone I’ve got feelings for.” Sylvie rolled her eyes.

“So, you are finally admitting you’ve got feelings for Casey.” Stella said with a grin. “I mean, up until now, you’ve been pretty adamant that you couldn’t ever have those feelings for him.”

“Stop.” Sylvie sighed. “You knew it from the start and I was trying to make myself feel less guilty.”

“Sylvie, I’m not going to touch the whole part about you walking in Shay’s shadow, YET.” Stella emphasized the ending because she was definitely coming back to that but one problem at a time. “Or the old maid part. Look, I know I’ve been teasing you and saying crap about you finally getting it on with Matt and I know you’ve struggled with the whole Gabby guilt thing. I have ONE question for you. If it came down to it, and you had another job opportunity anywhere else other than Chicago, would you leave Matt Casey for it? If you two were, you know, you two, TOGETHER.”

“Never.” Brett admitted without even a hesitation.

“Gabby did.” Stella reminded. “I’ve known Gabby a whole lot of years and I know that she loved Matt in her own way, but if she loved Matt the way he deserved, she would have NEVER left. She chose to leave. She chose that life over one with him. That’s on her. She shouldn’t be mad or upset for him moving on. He deserves to have a good, happy life too.” Stella pointed out, raising her glass and taking a drink while letting it sink in for Sylvie. When she was sure it did, she went in for the kill. “You can’t feel bad about loving someone Sylvie, especially someone as good as Matt Casey.”

“Thanks.” Sylvie said quietly. “I needed to hear that.”

“Now about this shadow and Old Maid thing.” Stella teased, leaning in.

“Stop.” Sylvie burst out laughing. “I’ve heard enough real talk tonight.”

“Then I say, we move on to shots to celebrate the reality.” Stella grinned. “Herman, we need a couple of tequila shots over here!”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Fancy meeting you two here.” Severide said as he appeared beside their table just a little while later with a wide smile for his girlfriend.

“Hey you.” Stella smiled and reached for a kiss as he slid into the table beside her.

“Is this seat taken?” Matt asked quietly from just behind Sylvie.

“Only by you.” Sylvie smiled at him.

“Hi.” He smiled back as he sat down.

“Hi.” Sylvie answered, pleased with herself since it only sounded slightly awkward. “What have you boys been up to?”

“Not as much drinking as you two apparently.” Severide grinned at them.

“It hasn’t been that much.” Stella pouted. “And it was a celebration of sorts.”

“And what are we celebrating?” Matt leaned in as Herman dropped off a couple of the guys’ usual beers, having spotted them at the table.

“Life.” Sylvie answered quickly before Stella could. “Just plain old life.”

“Sounds interesting.” Matt decided.

“Here’s to life.” Kelly raised his beer offering cheers. The four friends clinked drinks. “It’s always better together.”

* * *

“And I would say, that’s the end of those two.” Matt tilted his head towards where Kelly followed Stella through the staff only door of Molly’s.

“I would say so. They’ll sneak out the back.” Sylvie laughed. “I should call an Uber.” She reached for her phone.

“I’ll drive you.” Matt offered.

“Matt, you don’t,” Sylvie started to shake her head.

“Please.” Matt cut her off and stared into her eyes. “I want to.”

“Okay.” Sylvie nodded after a quiet minute of staring into his eyes.

“Let’s go.” He stood up and helped her into her coat and waited as she wrapped the giant scarf around her neck.

“Ready.” Sylvie smiled bravely, turning to take the lead out of the bar when he stood back to let her go first. “I hope.” She whispered to herself.

* * *

“Did it work?” Stella asked as she broke off from kissing Kelly in the back room and peaked around him through the little window.

“Huh?” Kelly asked, confused.

“I figured if we both left the table, they’d figure out they needed to talk alone.” Stella puffed, never taking her eyes away from the window.

“Did you just use making out with me as a distraction?” Kelly demanded.

“Sure did.” Stella shrugged unabashedly, continuing to watch intently out the window. “YES. It worked!!!” She fist pumped the air as she watched Matt help Sylvie on with her coat. “I don’t regret it at all.” Kelly laughed. “Tonight was so great. Imagine how many more nights we could have, the four of us, laughing and having such a great time.” Stella continued.

“Imagine how much more fun we could have just the two of us.” Kelly raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“I mean, I’m not disagreeing.” Stella laughed. “I’m just happy and hopeful they’ll finally figure it out.”

* * *

“Thanks for the ride.” Sylvie said as the pulled up in front of her building. She was surprised when Matt turned off the ignition and shot him a look.

“I’m not NOT going to walk you to the door Sylvie.” Matt pointed out, opening his door and getting out.

“Oh, right.” Sylvie nodded and took a deep breath. She could handle this conversation. She’d stop him in the hallway and they would talk and she’s say it would be okay, they could be friends and he’d be on his way. She opened her door and tumbled out of his truck as quickly as she could. He reached to offer a hand like only he would and she smiled, stepping around him. “I’m good.”

“Okay.” Matt, dropped his hand, closed the door and matched her quickly paced walk across the walkway, up the stairs, through the lobby and into the elevator.

“Tonight was fun.” Sylvie said as the elevator began its’ climb.

“It was.” Matt nodded in agreeance but didn’t offer anything more. He had thought carefully about how to get to this conversation and he wasn’t going to blow it before he got to her door.

“It was.” Sylvie repeated as the doors open and she all but jumped from the elevator and headed towards her apartment. “Well, thanks again.” She keyed open her door as he quietly watched. When he didn’t make a move or say anything, she pushed open her door and stepped inside. “Look, Matt,” she began but he cut her off.

“Sylvie.” He looked intently in her eyes as he reached in, grabbed the door knob and prepared to pull the door closed between them. “I want a do over.” He told her as she looked up, confused. “I want a do over of that night, me knocking on your door, and I really hope.” He stopped and corrected himself. “No, I am begging you to open it again.” He gave the door a tug closed when her hand fell from the door in shock. He took a deep breath and knocked with purpose. He waited patiently, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sylvie closed her eyes and sighed. She reached and took the doorknob into her hand but she didn’t turn it. She raised herself onto her tip toes and peeked out the peep hole and saw him standing there, waiting. She thought if she gave it a moment he might leave but she noticed his hands were in his pockets and he had a determined look on his face. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

“Hi.” He said with a breath of relief that she actually opened the door.

“Hi.” She replied warily.

“Can we talk?” Matt asked. “Really talk?”

“Come in.” Sylvie opened the door a little wider to him and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and I have feelings for you Sylvie Brett. Strong ones. Romantic feelings, which is weird because I’m pretty sure you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, besides Kelly. And I’ve been thinking about you, in this way, for a while. It’s been confusing and I’ve had a hard time with it because you mean more to me than probably anyone. When I saw your rig lying there, wheels up and spinning, my entire world stopped. I didn’t care about anything but making sure you were okay. So, yes, I reacted without thinking and jumped from the truck to get to you. Since then, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about these feelings and what to do about them. I could say nothing and just leave us as friends so I’ll always have you in my life.” Matt took a deep breath and shoved a hand through his hair. “But, I don’t just want you in my life. I need you in my life Sylvie Brett. I want a chance to see if we can build a life together.”

“Matt, I’ve been feeling the same feelings.” Sylvie gulped in some air. “But there are,”

“There are things we have to consider.” Matt finished for her before she could continue her train of thought. “First of all, like I told you once before when I had NO idea where our friendship would end up, fire house relationships are hard and require work. And, I was married to your partner.”

“There is that.” Sylvie sighed.

“I’m always going to have a spot in my heart for Gabby because we were married and went through a lot. But Sylvie, I haven’t been in love with Gabby for a long time. I can’t be in love with someone who doesn’t want to stay in Chicago. It’s my home. And I know, even if she was here in Chicago, that Gabby isn’t capable of living the life I want to live. I want a true partner, someone to share life with. And I want that person to be you. Not because I can’t have her, but because I want you.” Matt stepped towards her.

“Matt.” Sylvie chewed the inside of her cheek nervously.

“I know you deserve a man that is going to put you first. You deserve a man who wants you as an equal. I know without a doubt that you deserve a man who is going to love you and only you.” He told her honestly. “And while it took me a while to realize that I have fallen madly in love with you, I promise I can be that man.” He closed the distance between them.

“But, what if,” Sylvie blinked back the tears because she had to ask that stupid question again, despite his speech. She had to know the answer.

“If Gabby comes back to Chicago, I am still going to be in love with you Sylvie Brett. I can’t imagine ever not being in love with you now.” Matt sighed, kind of regretting after all those words she still needed to ask but he understood her need. “I am still going to be the man you deserve and I promise, if you give me the chance, I will prove it to you.” He bent his head and rested his forehead against hers. “Please give me the chance to prove it to you.”

“I think that you earned it.” Sylvie smiled, angling her face and kissing him sweetly.

“I think I’m the luckiest guy in the world right now.” Matt said quietly, looking intently into her eyes when they broke the kiss.

“I think I’m the luckiest girl in the world right now.” Sylvie matched him.

“So, now that I’ve got that chance, when do I get to take you out?” Matt grinned.

“We’ve been out together a million times.” Sylvie laughed.

“A real date. A proper date.” Matt corrected. “As in, show up at your door, shirt and tie, a snazzy place and hopefully, necking at the end of the night.”

“That sounds nice Matt Casey.” Sylvie admitted. “How’s tomorrow night sound to you?”

“Sounds like my lucky streak continues.” Matt leaned down and kissed her softly again.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sylvie opened her locker and picked up her cell phone after the Girls on Fire session the next day. She saw a text from Matt. _I’m looking forward to tonight. Pick you up at 7?_ She had a wide smile while typing out her reply. _Me too. See you then._

“That’s a smile.” Stella snuck up behind her. “Who are you texting?” She demanded.

“Kyle.” Sylvie answered, dropping her eyes. “We’ve been texting and I think we’re going to give it another go.” She raised her eyes just in time to see Stella’s jaw drop as she sat down slowly on the bench. She looked up at Sylvie in disbelief and Sylvie couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips at her friend’s reaction.

“STOP.” Stella knew she had been had. “That’s NOT funny Brett.”

“I’m sorry, it was worth it.” Sylvie laughed, dropping down to the bench beside her. “Pay back for ditching me with Casey last night. Cause that wasn’t awkward or anything.”

“I don’t regret it.” Stella held up her hands. “I saw you two leaving together. Anything you want to share?”

“I think that that particular sharing session will take a little more time than I’ve got right now.” Sylvie winked. “I’ve got a date to get ready for.”

“With?” Stella leaned forward in anticipation.

“A really great catch.” Brett supplied, standing up, pulling her bag over her shoulder and headed out the door with a wink, teasing her friend one more time.

* * *

“I’m going to go get a shower.” Kelly told Stella as she flitted around the loft. “Any chance you want to join me?” He watched her as she continued to pick up and put down items with her eyes darting down the hallway every so often. “Hello? Stella?”

“Huh?” Stella asked him distractedly, without looking at him.

“I was thinking you might like to join me for a shower.” Kelly tried again.

“I’m going to stay out here.” Stella shook her head. “Yeah, I’m going to stay out here and watch a movie.” She sat down on the end of the couch and picked up the remote but kept her eyes glued to the hallway, expectantly. 

“What gives?” Kelly sighed, making his way over to her and sitting down.

“What?” Stella asked, pretending to be bewildered. “What do you mean?”

“Out with it.” Kelly prodded. “Come on Stella.”

“Sylvie told me she had a date tonight.” Stella whispered. “And she didn’t have time to share details.” She raised her eyebrows importantly.

“So?” Kelly asked quizzically.

“So, I’m watching to see if it’s who I’m hoping.” Stella huffed exasperatedly. “Matt’s been in his room for a while and I heard the shower going.” She supplied.

“I was just thinking about taking a shower.” Kelly pointed out. “Doesn’t mean I have a date.”

“Good thing.” Stella laughed, despite herself, at the exact time that Matt’s door swung open and he emerged dressed in black and pulling on a charcoal sport jacket.

“Hi.” Matt stopped, spotting Stella and Kelly looking at him with grins from the couch.

“Big plans tonight?” Kelly asked amused, as Stella slapped a hand over her mouth but, not before a giddy squeal slipped out.

“Nah, just going to grab a beer at Molly’s.” Matt shrugged, picking up his keys from the hook as he opened the door. “See you guys later.” He grinned to himself as the door closed behind him, knowing that Stella was beyond confused inside.

“He was lying.” Stella said after a minute, staring at the closed door. “Right?” She turned and asked Kelly, bewildered. Catching onto the game, Kelly stood up chuckling and made his way towards the bathroom. “He had to be lying.” She sat back straight. “He better be lying.” She repeated.

* * *

“Wow.” Casey’s eyes lit up in appreciation when Sylvie opened the door. “You look incredible.” Sylvie had chosen a classic knee length navy blue dress with a v-neckline paired with her favorite heels. Big curls framed her face and was tucked behind her ears showing off the delicate silver earrings she had bought on a whim a while ago but yet had had the chance to wear them. 

“Thank you Matt Casey.” Sylvie smiled with a tilt of her head. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” She took a minute to appreciate the way Matt wore a suit jacket.

“These are for you.” He handed her a bouquet of flowers that he had been holding awkwardly after she had opened the door and dazzled him.

“Matt, they’re lovely.” Sylvie’s heart did a little dance as she took a deep sniff of the flowers. “Just let me put these in water.” She turned and headed into her kitchen, reaching into a cupboard for a vase. “Thank you. They really are beautiful.” She smiled, carefully arranging the flowers in the vase.

“They have nothing on you.” Matt declared. “Seriously, you look amazing.”

“It’s nice to have an excuse to get dressed up.” Brett admitted.

“You never need an excuse to wear those heels around me.” Matt decided. “Would you consider wearing those to work?”

“I don’t think they’re very practical for crawling in and out of the ambo.” Sylvie laughed, picking up her coat.

“Let me.” Matt took the coat from her and held it out for her to slip into.

“Thanks.” Sylvie picked up her purse.

“Shall we?” He offered his arm.

“We shall.” She looped her arm through his and smiled up at him as they headed out the door.

* * *

“This park is pretty all lit up.” Sylvie said as they walked arm and arm through a park on their way back to Matt’s truck after dinner. “I don’t think I’ve been here before.”

“I think it’s the company that makes it shine tonight.” Matt grinned at her. “I don’t get to this part of town enough. I guess because it isn’t in our call zone.” Matt admitted.

“I guess we are creatures of habit.” Sylvie decided. “I do kind of stick between our zone and home.”

“Speaking of the house.” Matt cleared his throat. “What do you want to do about this?”

“Well, I don’t think Stella is going to be able to deal with us hiding anything.” Sylvie laughed. “The curiosity just might kill her.”

“I mean, I get it, I’m okay with whatever you want to do right now, but Sylvie, I don’t want to hide anything like it’s a secret.” Matt told her.

“I don’t either.” Sylvie told him honestly.

“Plus, it’s not like you’re great with secrets.” Matt teased. “Seriously, Sylvie, I know this is our first date and all,” Matt began.

“Except, it’s not, is it?” Sylvie stopped and tugged on his arm. “I feel like this is just _us_ but better. Does that make sense?” She shared shyly.

“It totally does. This ‘us’ is better.” Matt leaned down, kissing her to assure her.

“It really is.” Sylvie smiled when they broke apart. “So, we’re not 'not' telling anyone.”

“I do think we should tell the Chief first though.” Matt decided.

“Will this affect either of our positions at 51?” Sylvie asked suddenly.

“I don’t think so.” Matt shook his head. “I mean, if we’re open about it, I’m pretty sure that we will have to fill out some paperwork, but then it’s pretty straightforward.”

“Good.” Sylvie smiled. “I know how much you love your paper work.”

“This time, it's worth it." Matt started walking again. "I mean, I just got you back at 51, I’m not letting you go anywhere again yet.” 

“So, we’ll tell him first before shift tomorrow.” Sylvie decided. 

“I have a feeling, Stella might be asking first.” Matt laughed.

* * *

“Girl, you’re KILLING ME.” Stella announced when Sylvie came out of her building the next morning.

“What are you doing here?” Sylvie asked stopping short at the sight of Stella waiting, leaning against her car with two coffee cups in her hand, early the next morning.

“I need details and I’m not waiting until after the morning briefing.” Stella decided, handing one of the coffee cups to her. “So I thought, we’d ride to 51 together AND I brought lattes and donuts from your favorite spot to loosen those lips.”

“You are ridiculous.” Sylvie laughed out loud, rounding Stella’s car. “And the best friend ever.” She climbed in.

“Just tell me it was Casey.” Stella climbed in the driver’s side and grabbed the bag of donuts that Sylvie had picked up. “No way. Not yet. It was Casey, wasn’t it? Please let it be Casey.” She said the last as a prayer, throwing her eyes up to the sky. 

“It was Casey.” Sylvie put her friend out of her misery.

“I KNEW it!” Stella let out a squeal of excitement. “Spill it!”

* * *

“Morning.” Kelly greeted Matt as he came out of his room, dressed and ready for shift.

“Morning.” Matt headed to the coffee machine first, reaching for a cup. “Stella running late this morning?” He asked while he filled up his cup.

“Nope.” Kelly grinned. “You’re getting off easy, she’s already gone.”

“Already gone where?” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“I woke up and she was gone. Apparently, she decided she wasn’t going to be able to crack you, she left a note saying she was going to work on Sylvie first.” Kelly laughed and Matt joined in. 

* * *

“It was perfect.” Sylvie smiled at Stella as they drove. “Seriously perfect. He brought me flowers, we went to this fantastic restaurant where we had some amazing wine and food. We talked. We laughed. We took a walk through a park after dinner.”

“He brought you flowers?” Stella sighed. “Kelly never gives me flowers.”

“He brought me flowers.” Sylvie sighed. “It was just so easy.”

“Easy is good.” Stella smiled.

“Very good.” Sylvie corrected.

“So, how did it feel?” Stella prodded, dying for more information.

“It felt comfortable but new, in a good way.” Sylvie decided.

“Well, I know he didn’t say good morning, but did he kiss you good night?” Stella asked slyly.

“He did.” Sylvie confirmed.

“And?” Stella raised an eyebrow.

“It was,” Sylvie blushed. “Toe curling.”

* * *

The girls wandered up the driveway to 51 and walked through the open bay doors with others heading in for shift. Kelly and Matt had arrived a while ago and had cups of coffee, talking at the rigs.

“Morning!” Matt smiled when he saw them approaching.

“Good morning.” Sylvie smiled back as the girls drew to a stop in front of them.

“And good morning to you Stella.” Matt grinned at her.

“Matt Casey, I could kiss you right now.” Stella declared.

“I don’t think you should.” Kelly laughed, putting his arm around Stella.

“Neither do I.” Sylvie’s laugh bubbled out.

“You ready for to do this?” Matt swung his arm out in invitation to Sylvie.

“Absolutely.” Sylvie headed off in that direction. “Let’s do this.”

“Hey.” Stella asked as she watched her friends head off. “How come you never bring me flowers?”

“Uh oh.” Matt laughed, hearing Stella’s question as they passed through the doors.

“Yeah, he’s going to have to step up his game now.” Sylvie grinned, beaming at him. “Girls tend to talk.”

“He’s going to kill me.” Matt raised his hand but paused and looked questioningly at Sylvie before he knocked on Boden’s door.

“Hey Chief, got a minute?” Sylvie stuck her head into Boden’s office as an resounding answer.

“Of course.” Boden looked up, clocking the smiles on their faces. “Come in, have a seat. I’ve just got to print this.” He typed away at his keyboard as they settled across into the chairs across from him. “What can I do for you?” He asked, as the printer behind him sprung to life.

“Well, Chief, Sylvie and I are dating.” Matt came out with it, met with a bemused look on Boden’s face. 

“Each other.” Sylvie clarified, suddenly nervous at the look and his silence.

“What, am I blind?” Boden asked after a pause. “I wondered how long it would take you two to figure it out. I am very pleased for the two of you.” His face softened into a wide smile.

“Thanks Chief.” Matt smiled at Sylvie’s breath of relief.

“Now, if you two will just,” He reached behind him picking up the fresh papers on the printer with a knowing smile. “Fill out these forms, we’ll be good to go.” He stood up and rounded his desk, handing them each a copy as they stood.

“Copy that.” Matt reached and shook Wallace’s extended hand.

“Come here.” Boden reached down and wrapped Brett up in a hug. “He finally smarted up.” He whispered in her ear.

“I just got lucky.” Brett whispered back.

“I’ll see you both in briefing.” Boden headed back behind his desk but was distracted a movement. He looked up, through his office door and straight down the long hallway into the firehouse kitchen. “Although, you may have some other people to tell before that.” He grinned as Sylvie and Matt turned to catch what looked to be all of the fire fighters on shift scrambling to get out of view.

“I guess we do.” Sylvie laughed, shaking her head.

“Let’s go do this.” Matt grinned, following her out the door and making their way down to the kitchen, where everyone was trying to make themselves look busy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as things progress on the show, I felt like this story has ended. I hope it's given you a little bit of joy and hope through all this angst on the show! 
> 
> There are no spoilers for Chapter 4 - just a conclusion that I'd dearly love to see!

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Actually, I want to have some fun with this now. Go with me?” Sylvie paused with a wicked grin.

“Why not?” Casey chuckled.

“Good morning everyone!” Sylvie smiled warmly coming in the kitchen. “Coffee Captain?” She turned to Casey, holding up the pot.

“I’ll take a top up. Thanks.” Casey nodded, holding up his cup for her to fill. “Would you like a donut?” He picked up the box on the counter and held it out for her to choose. The whole house was watching, wide eyed with suspicions and wonder. 

“I think I would.” Sylvie smiled widely. “Thank you. Well, I better go get ready for the morning briefing.”

“I’m going to go grab my check list.” Matt nodded again. “See you there.”

“See you!” Sylvie waved, heading towards the locker room while he headed down the hallway to his quarters. The firefighters all stood still, looking at each other wordlessly.

* * *

“Welcome back 61!” Matt called out as Sylvie and Mackey came through the door later that day. It had been a busy morning for them with three back to back calls and they had missed lunch. The rest of the house was just finishing dishes and were gearing up for afternoon drills. “I made sure to put away lunch for you.”

“Thanks Captain.” Sylvie breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. “You’re the best.”

“Thanks PIC Brett.” Casey smiled. “I’ll see everyone outside in a bit for drills.” He directed at the rest of the house, who were staring at the exchange with confusion and headed out the double doors.

“Yum, these look like delicious sandwiches!” Sylvie exclaimed.

* * *

“How long are you guys going to keep that up?” Severide asked Casey quietly while the firefighters completed the drills.

“Until it’s not fun anymore?” Casey shrugged. “It’s kind of fun to see them all scrambling.”

“I’m glad I’m not one of them.” Severide grinned.

“Don’t blow it for us yet.” Casey asked him. “I’d like to get at least a whole shift out of it.”

“My lips are sealed.” Severide promised.

* * *

“Dinner is ready!” Sylvie called out to everyone in the common room. Every once in a while she cooked for the firehouse and she was starting to feel a little bad about the game she and Casey were playing.

“It smells delicious!” Casey announced sniffing the air as he approached the counter first. “What is it?”

“It’s a spicy Italian chicken casserole.” Brett smiled widely.

“I love Italian food!” Casey watched as she put a scoop on his plate.

“I might have remembered that.” Brett wrinkled her nose in a cute manner. “So here’s an extra scoop for you.”

“Okay, THAT’S IT!” Herman had had enough. “What is going on with you two?”

“Yeah, why are you being so nice to each other? It’s getting weird.” Capp decided.

“Unless…” Cruz stood up, back and forth between the two of them. “Unless something has changed.”

“What would have changed?” Casey set down the plate as Brett came around the counter to stand beside him. “Did something change with you?” He asked her.

“I’m still the same old Sylvie Brett.” Sylvie shook her head. “What about you?”

“I’m still the same old Matt Casey.” Matt shrugged his shoulders. They looked around at their colleagues with wide eyes until they just couldn’t hold it any more and they burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry.” Sylvie grinned at them. “We’ve been mean.”

“Sylvie and I are together now.” Matt wrapped his arm around her. The men broke out in a clap and gave a cheer.

“Do we get to say finally?” Cruz demanded, stepping forward and wrapping Sylvie in a hug. He reached over and shook Casey’s hand. “I’m happy for you two, but as a former Room Dog, I’ve got to say it Captain.” He froze their hands mid shake. “You better treat her right or you’ll answer to me.”

“I plan to.” Casey said solemnly. “And you’re on bathroom duty this shift.” He challenged.

“It’s worth it.” Cruz shrugged it off with a laugh.

“Come on guys, let’s eat.” Sylvie called out.

“It does smell divine.” Mouch nodded.

* * *

“Hey kiddo.” Herman sat down next to Brett in front of her locker later on. “That’s some pretty big news you shared.”

“It is.” Sylvie smiled. “I hope it’s good news Herman.”

“Look, kid,” He took a breath. “It’s no secret that I love Gabby like a daughter,”

“Herman, it’s okay if,” Sylvie dropped her eyes.

“Let me finish.” Herman stopped her. “I love Gabby but I don’t agree with how she left Casey. I think that you’re exactly what the Captain needs. I think that you two are going to be good for each other.”

“Thank you.” Sylvie said after a minute. “This has been a bit of an internal struggle for me and I really appreciate you saying that Herman.”

“I think that it won’t surprise Gabby that Casey has finally moved on.” Herman told her honestly. “And I think that if she thinks about it honestly enough, she’ll be pleased it’s with you because of what a good person you are.”

“Herman.” A tear slipped down Sylvie’s cheek. “I really needed to hear that from you.”

“Be good to each other Brett.” Herman smiled. “And it’ll be worth weathering any storm.”

* * *

“What do you have on the go today?” Matt asked as they walked out of the fire house at the end of shift.

“I’ve got a spin class later, some errands to run and I’ve got to get some groceries.” Sylvie ran through her list. “What about you?”

“I’m finishing a project at a place over on the West Side this afternoon.” Matt shared.

“Why don’t you join me for supper at my place when you’re done?” Sylvie suggested.

“I would like that.” Matt smiled. “A lot. Where did you park?” He didn’t see her car parked on the street most the firehouse personnel tended to use.

“Oh shoot!” Sylvie suddenly remembered. “I totally forgot I came with Stella. Who took off suspiciously fast after shift.” She shook her head with a grin.

“Then I guess I get to give you a lift.” Matt laughed.

“Well, then I guess it’s only fair I treat you to a coffee and pastry on the way.” Sylvie smiled, looping her arm through his.

* * *

“Hey.” Casey smiled when she opened the door later that day.

“Come on in.” She stepped back as he came inside and shut the door. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up as she headed back into the kitchen.

“I didn’t know what you were making so I brought both red and white.” Casey set down the bag he had with wine in it. “Whatever it is, it smells amazing.” He settled in on one of the stools and watched her fuss around the kitchen.

“I felt like doing some farm table cooking.” Sylvie smiled. “Roast chicken.” She stretched for two wine glasses and reached into the bag and pulled out the white wine he brought. “Matt, this is one of my favorites.”

“I may have noticed you order it a time or two.” Matt shrugged as she poured.

“You are very sweet.” She set a glass in front of him.

“Can I help with anything?” Matt asked.

“I’ve got it under control.” Sylvie shook her head as she turned and opened the oven, pulling on oven mitts.

“You really went to a lot of trouble.” Matt’s mouth watered as she pulled out dinner.

“I like cooking and it’s nice to have someone to enjoy a home cooked meal with.” Sylvie smiled shyly as she began plating their dinner. “Let’s eat.” She brought the plates to the table. Over supper, they discussed their days, new protocols at the fire house, a new class that Sylvie was going to take and she filled him in on her latest video call with Amelia and Scott. They did the dishes together and cleaned up the kitchen then settled in on the couch with their wine and pie for dessert.

“I can’t believe you made me an apple pie.” Matt put down his plate as he finished.

“I may have noticed you order it a time or two.” Sylvie shrugged just as he had brushed off picking up her favorite wine.

“There’s a difference between picking up a bottle of wine and making a pie. From scratch.” Matt shook his head. “And it was really good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled, setting her plate aside. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I’m stuffed but I’m trying to figure out if I can manage a second piece it was so good.” Matt leaned back.

“Good thing I have an idea.” Sylvie stood up and walked towards the hallway. “Let’s burn off some calories.”

“I like the way you think.” Matt stood up and caught up to her in two long strides, picking her up from behind.

* * *

Matt woke up to unfamiliar sunshine streaming onto his face. He smiled, remembering where he was and who he had curled tightly into his side. The mix of her shampoo and perfume filled his senses. He gently turned his head as not to wake her. He looked at her in awe. The sunlight bathed her in a golden light, making her blonde hair shine and her skin look so soft. He realized that this was the first time in his life that he had ever felt at peace. Right at that moment, he was truly happy. It was as if something in his head and his heart clicked. He realized he was going to do everything he could to make her as happy as she made him. While they hadn’t been dating long, he knew they were meant to make each other happy. They spent years building a friendship that they could build a life upon and he didn’t want to waste another minute of the life they would share. He wanted to wake up every morning with her and go to sleep every night with her in his arms. For once in his life, he was happy he had fought for what he wanted for himself.

“Good morning.” He smiled as her eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze.

“Good morning.” She tightened her arm around him and snuggled in even closer than she had been. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long.” Matt captured her lips in a kiss. “Just long enough to plan the rest of our lives together.”

“Oh yeah?” She asked, lazily stretching to continue the kiss. “And what does that look like?”

“A whole lot of love and happiness.” Matt grinned, flipping them over and crushing her lips under his.

* * *

“You’re killing me.” Severide sighed, shaking his head at Casey while looking at the ring box. “You’ve barely been together-together for two months.”

“When you know, you know.” Matt shrugged with a giant grin.

“I’m not disagreeing.” Severide stood up, boosted himself up on the counter and reached for a random bowl that was up on top of the cupboards, wedged in the very back. “You’re just stealing my thunder.” He jumped down and tossed a matching black velvet box on the counter in front of Casey. “I was going to wait until our anniversary in another month.”

“I’m not wasting another month buddy, sorry.” Casey grinned. “You have until shift on Monday because I’m asking her Saturday night.”

“Guess I’m going to have to make some pretty big plans pretty quickly.” Severide sighed.

“How the hell did we get so lucky?” Casey grinned.

“I don’t know dude, but I’m not taking it for granted, that’s for sure.” Severide laughed.

* * *

“I’m sorry we had to stop.” Matt held the door of the fire house open for her.

“It’s totally fine.” Sylvie smiled at him. “I don’t often get to wear heels at 51.” She grinned, giving her heels a little click on the cement floor.

“I just have to sign that paper work.” Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her across the apparatus floor.

“They must have had a call.” Sylvie clocked that the trucks and ambo were all gone. “It’s eerie all empty and quiet like this.”

“I guess.” Matt led the way through the common room and down the hall to the bunk room. Instead of heading to his quarters, he stopped in front of her bunk. “Do you know when I knew I had a shot with you?”

“When?” Sylvie smiled, thinking he was going to try to steal a kiss in the empty bunk room.

“It was right here in this spot. When you said ‘It’s always been you.’” Matt told her honestly. “It was the first time that I thought that maybe, just maybe, you felt something more than friendship like I was feeling.”

“I was so embarrassed.” Sylvie remembered. “I was riding the emotions of almost dying I guess.”

“You were so cute, trying to cover it up.” Matt smiled. “And I couldn’t help but smile like a fool, thinking you might 'like me' like me.”

“Oh, I definitely 'liked you' liked you.” She smirked. “To think I could have said something a long time before that.” Sylvie rolled her eyes.

“That doesn’t matter anymore.” Matt shook his head. “What matters is what we do with our future.”

“I like the thought of the future with you.” Sylvie told him honestly.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Matt smiled. “Because, if you’ll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile Sylvie Brett. I want to go to sleep every night holding you and wake up every morning giving thanks that I was lucky enough to make you my wife.” Matt dropped down on one knee and held out a ring.

“Matt.” A tear slipped down Sylvie’s cheek. “Nothing would make me happier.”

“I love you Sylvie Brett.” Matt slid the ring on her finger and stood, ready to kiss her.

“Actually, it’s Sylvie soon-to-be-Casey.” She corrected with a smile. “I love you too Matt.”

* * *

“Kelly, we’ve got to go inside.” Stella pulled back from kissing him in his car. They were parked in front of Molly’s as people came in and out of the bar.

“Not yet.” He pulled her to him for another kiss.

“Look at it this way, the quicker we go in here, and I get to show off this ring to Sylvie, the quicker we can get home and celebrate privately.” Stella grinned, pushing him off. “And I can’t wait to do that but I have GOT to show this baby off.” She wiggled her hand under his nose. “You did so good baby.”

“Okay, okay, let’s get this over with.” Kelly pretended to pout. Secretly, he and Casey had planned to bring both girls here so they could celebrate together with a bottle of champagne. He was just as happy for his friend as he was for himself and knew that Stella would be thrilled for their friends. They had timed it perfectly, Kelly spotted Matt and Sylvie making their way towards them. “Look who it is.”

“Sylvie!” Stella called out excitedly, catching her friend’s attention.

“Stella!” Sylvie sounded just as excited and quickened her pace to meet her friend.

“You won’t believe it!” Stella called out.

“No, YOU won’t believe it!” Sylvie shook her head. Matt grinned at Kelly as they watched their girls meet and thrust up their left hands.

“We’re ENGAGED!” They both exclaimed at the same time. “Wait, you’re engaged?” They spoke simultaneously again and began shrieking and hugging each other, tears of happiness streaming down their faces for each other.

“Guess we did good, huh buddy?” Kelly laughed, watching the girls so happy for their friends.

“Guess we did.” Matt nodded his head, giving Kelly a man hug. “Well ladies, why don’t we take this party inside over some champagne?” He asked, stepping to the door and opening it for the girls to go through.

Inside Molly’s, their whole firehouse family was waiting with baited breath as the girls came in and looked at them in anticipation. As Matt and Kelly stood behind them, Stella and Sylvie looked at each other with silly grins.

“WE’RE ENGAGED!” They yelled out together, holding up their joined hands and the room erupted in cheers.

“Wait.” Mouch held up a hand quieting everyone down. “Not to each other, right? Cause if so, I want a transfer – there’ll be no living with those men.”


End file.
